Jason The Werehog
by 1Plot2Story3Editing
Summary: Jason and Sonic get changed into werehogs and captured R&R to see what hapens next
1. the transformation

Jason the warehog

(Yesterday night)

(We see Jason asleep as a dark figure comes in and kidnaps him)

(1 hour)

"where am I?" said a purple hedgehog that looks alot like sonic

(the hedghog looks around to see he is in a small white room with barley anof room to even pace)

"well, with this much room they probably in tend to put something other than me in hear."

"so you've finally woke up." said an unknown, but familiar voice.

"I'd know that voice anywhere, it's you isn't it Eggman?" said the hedgehog.

"of course it's me, and with your power and the chaos emeralds I can have a weapon with anof power to be rid of that blasted hedgehog, for good." responded the Doctor.

"DAD!! No way in hell is he going to get destroyed by that!!!" said the purple hedgehog

"well there is no way he can avoid the shoot it's to massive." explained Eggman.

(Sonic burst through the door in super form just as Eggman finished his rant)

"S-Sonic, but how?" exclaimed the mad man.

"LET MY SON GO EGGMAN!!!!!" yelled the glowing hero.

"SONIC RUN!!" warned the captive hedgehog.

"he can't hear you Jason." Eggman explained.

"I said let- him-go now!" warned SuperSonic!

"ha not when your cout in my trap." exclaimed the mad professor

(Eggman pulls a lever and all seven chaos emeralds come out of Sonic and chains come out of the floor and chain up Sonic)

"wha!" burted the blue hedgehog

"not as I planed but either way." boasted the Doctor

(Eggman pulls another lever and both Jason and Sonic get zapped)

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" yelled both hedgehogs

(Both faint just as Eggman pulls the lever back)

"wha!" exclamed the Docter in soprise

(Eggman sees Jason and Sonic mutate into werehogs)

" hm if they look like werewolves then they'll change back at the slightest contact of sun light, so then I'd better find a jammer for that, then Sonic will get chased away or better yet killed, I'd better get started right away!" boasted the Egghead

(2hours later)

"what happened?" asked Jason

"just look at your self and you'll figure out the rest." exclaimed the blue rat.

(Jason looks at his arms hands and feet and sees that they have become gruesome)

"whoa! what happened to me?" asked the perpole hedgehog.

"you've been turned into a werehog." Sonic explained

"great, so where are we?" said the still curious hedgehog

"after I woke up I broke us out but the people of metropolis freaked out and shoot both of us with sleep darts so I have no clue." explained the blue idiot.

(Jason takes a look around his surroundings)

"looks like either a zoo or mill of some kind." expland the genius hedgehog.

"shit a mill!" yelled the Sonic.

"most likely." responded the perpole hedgehog

(The door shrieks open and some thing comes in)

"oh that fucker Eggman, I hope Sonic saves me." said a familiar voice.

End

(wait tell I make the next chapter to see what happens next)


	2. Amy is the new comer

The mystery visitor

" mom?" asked the perple hedgehog

" Jason, that you?" asked Amy (yes Amy s Jason's mom Sonic is his dad)

" yah I'm, ah!" exclamed Jason with a yelp

"you probably can't stand for a little while." exclamed Sonic

" no I just have to, ah!" yelled Jason

" you OK honey?" asked Amy

" yah mom I'm all right." exclamed Jason

" good, now Sonic how did this all happen?" asked Amy

(walks through the trees planted to reveal she's a werehog to)

" one minuet your speeding off some place the next Eggman is blasting me with a raygun, and this happened." exclamed Amy with a depreshon

" hm, Eggman must have taken DNA from Sonic and I."

" is that why your leg hurts Jason?" asked Amy

" possibly." responded Jason

" well I'm going in to that heavy forest with Amy." anounced Sonic

" I get it Sonic, I'll go check for ways to escape."

" ok." reponded Sonic

(Sonic runs in to the heavy forest with Amy)

" my ass I will." exclamed Jason

(runs in to cave)

End

(R&R to see what happens next)


	3. who's Rochelle

Rochelle

" well, guess I'll get some rest in this cave while Sonic's doing what ever with Amy." said the perple werehog

" well well, if it isn't the traitor who left me to die." said a voice in side of the shadows

" R-Rochelle?" said Jason (I'm tired so I'm just going to say the names and not be creative in a way)

" of coerce it's me you traitor!" responded Rochelle

" still upset about that?" asked Jason

" yeah, and I've come for revenge." staited Rochelle

(Rochelle steps out of the darkness to reveal that she's a yellow hedgehog ho with a bow but no arrows)

"what happend to you, you've be come bestly?" asked Rochelle

"LIKE I'M TELLING You!" responded Jason, "but uh, your not going to do what I think your going to do are you, I mean we use to be friends?"

" friends who abandon one another!" bellowed Rochelle

" Rochelle that's not what happened." explaned Jason

"I don't care!"screamed Rochelle as an arrow appears from nowhere in her hand as she fires at Jason

Jason: "ah!" screamed Jason as the arrow sank in to his right arm where it hit and as that happens his eyes drop down and the area around that terns darker and his nose terns bright red

" you can fell the lose of control of your body, can't you?" asked Rochelle

" I… can't… move." Jason slowly responded

" that's because of the arrow, but you know that, don't you?" anserd Rochelle

"….(yes I do)" thought Jason

" losing control of your mouth already, I thought your mind was stronger than that, or did my arrows get stronger?" asked Rochelle evilly

" not like you don't already know" thought Jason

" cense your already losing so much control already; I'll just get ready for the actual torcher." Rochelle said as she "changed"

"I think I know where this is going; she always was kind of submissive in that way, if that's the case I hope Sonic comes and helps" thought Jason

To be continued…(will Sonic stop what ever he's doing with Amy and save Jason What is Jason even talk or u thinking about and what is Rochelle talking about with the traitor thing well wait tell next time on JASON THE WEREHOG (oh and some people (yes you Lord Kelvin) have been saying stuff to me so yes I am dyslexic))


	4. i'm out of ideas

Hay I'm out of ideas for the story can you give me a few, that's all by.


End file.
